1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ceramic-and-plastic composites, especially to a strongly bonded ceramic-and-plastic composite, and an electronic device using the composite.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceramic materials are used to manufacture housings of electronic devices. However, ceramic housings poorly bond to plastic elements of the electronic devices.
A current method to improve the bond between the ceramic housing and the plastic element coats the surface of the ceramic housing with a thermal sensitive glue layer before molding the plastic element to the ceramic housing. However, because the ceramic housing has a high densification structure, the glue layer bonds poorly with the ceramic housing. Therefore, it is still difficult to enhance the bond between the ceramic housing and the plastic element.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.